Electronic games have grown in popularity and complexity over the years. Once limited to text interfaces and bit-mapped graphics, modern day electronic video games may increasingly provide stunning two and three dimensional high-definition graphics, complex gameplay, and challenging puzzles. Further, a convergence between media content companies and electronic video game companies is rapidly occurring. Traditional media content such as movies or television shows normally designed for pure viewer consumption are now including an interactive component similar to video games, ranging from companion and supplemental information for media content available online through a mobile device to actually changing a storyline for a show in response to electronic viewer feedback. Similarly, cinematic effects and storylines for electronic video games are approaching a quality that rivals big block-buster movies and animations. All of these trends and innovations have created a genre of electronic video games capable of providing higher quality and increasingly complex game playing experiences.
As a result of this increased complexity, a player of an electronic game may need increased levels of assistance or help while playing a game. In such cases, the player may take advantage of numerous solutions, ranging from purchasing hardware or software specifically designed to modify game conditions to accessing online help information (e.g., “cheat codes”). The latter option typically requires a disruption in gameplay. For instance, a player may need to pause a game, switch to a computer to perform an Internet search for help files, and resume gameplay once a solution is found. Such disruptions force a player to leave a gaming context for potentially extended periods of time, and shift focus from an entertainment experience to one of a work experience as the player enters information acquisition mode outside of the gaming context. These and other problems may potentially degrade gaming experience for a player. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.